NICHIJOU NO SHINIGAMI DA
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: nuevo one-shot, atp, sin nada raro! jeje Qué pasaría si Rukia encontrara a Ichigo besándose con otra chica que NO es Inoue? pasen y vean! disfruten!


One-shoot

**One-shoot!**

**Hola, gente! Weno, este es un one-shot, espero que les guste. **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**NICHIJOU NO SHINIGAMI DA (el día común de una diosa de la muerte)**

-Rukia, idiota, vamos –dijo una voz conocida para la pelinegra. Ella entrecerró los ojos, muy enfadada, realmente.

¿Qué se le daba por tratarle así, el muy tonto?

-.No quiero. –dijo, cruzándose de brazos, en la cama del chico- Además es mi día de descanso

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un maldito día de descanso, tarada? –Ella se incorporó de a poco, antes de ir en frente de Ichigo

-Desde que se me dio la gana. Y no molestes –contestó la chica, cerrando la puerta del armario.

Si bien, sabían que vivía en esa casa, había llegado a la Tierra por asuntos cortos. No se iba a quedar mucho tiempo. Al menos no estaría por meses, como antes. Más pasaba el tiempo, más se daba cuenta que su relación con Ichigo se volvía tensa y bastante helada. ¿Por qué sería?

Ah! Si, porque le había visto besarse con una chica… y el muy maldito jamás le había dado su nombre…

Tal vez porque sospechaba que Rukia la despedazaría de encontrarle el paradero.

Rukia, apenas estuvo a salvo dentro de su armario, suspiró cansada. Había tratado de todas las maneras hacerse fuerte y decirle sus sentimientos. Llegar a la tierra y enterarse de que Ichigo ahora estaba de novio con una idiota no le había agradado ni una pizca. ¿Qué haría? ¡Nada! Los shinigamis no pueden tener sentimientos como los que la chica estaba albergando.

Lo único que hacía junto al chico, era sufrir el doble.

Si bien, había oído que Karin odiaba a la reciente miembro de la familia, no estaba segura. También se había enterado de que Isshin tanto como Yuzu guarecían esperanzas de que Ichigo se quedara tarde o temprano con la misma Rukia. Pero ella… ahora se había dado cuenta que estar a su lado, solo podía llegar a forzar las cosas… de la peor manera

-Al demonio con todo –susurró, cansada

-Oe, Rukia… -dijo una voz, golpeando el armario. Ella no contestó, mientras miraba hacia el infinito –¡E ESTOY HABLANDO, AL MENOS CONTESTA!

-¡¿EN TU VIDA VAS A APRENDER A SER UNA PERSONA NORMAL, ICHIGO?! –gritó la chica, perdiendo la paciencia

-¡SERÁ PORQUE ME EVITAS DESDE QUE LLEGASTE! ¿A qué has venido Rukia?

De pronto, la puerta del armario de abrió de golpe. Rukia miró a Ichigo cara a cara, con una mirada llena de odio. Un odio tan intenso que hizo que el chico se erizara de temor. Si Byakuya estuviera a su lado, estaría orgulloso de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Quieres realmente saberlo? –le dijo ella, con la voz apagada. Tenía en sus ojos tal miramiento lleno de dolor que hizo que la manzana de Adán de Ichigo subiera y bajara solo una vez. –No creo eso. Además… solo he venido a despedirme

-¿Despedirte?

-Si. Me iré para siempre a la Soul Society. Allí, yo soy feliz

-Sí, claro. Con tu querido estirado y estúpido Nii-sama eres muy feliz. Busca un pretexto más creíble

-Allí está Kaien -Dono- susurró entonces ella, encontrando el argumento perfecto para hacerlo trillar.

_Touchè_

-¡¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESE KAIEN-DONO??

-Oh! Kurosaki-kun ¿Realmente te interesa? –preguntó ella, usando el antiguo acento japonés que tanto le fastidiaba la vida al pelinaranja.

-¡Rukia!

-No te interesa. Como a mi no me interesa tu vida. Tú mismo lo has dicho. A tu novia –le plantó en la cara lo que estaba sucediendo

-Rukia, últimamente actúas muy extraño

-Será porque nunca te habías dado cuenta –dijo más para ella que para Ichigo, pero el joven shinigami le escuchó.

-¿Cuenta? ¿De qué?...- preguntó él, algo estupidizado

-De nada. En fin… -sonrió con dulzura. Una sonrisa que había aprendido solo enseñársela a él -¿Qué quieres hacer el día libre? ¿Saldrás con ella? –

"_Solo quiero que seas feliz… pero verte con otra mujer… es doloroso… yo… Ichigo…"_

-No. Además… hemos cortado

Golpe bajo para Rukia

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que será porque nunca te has dado cuenta – ¡Tómala! Se la había devuelto, haciendo que ella rechinara los dientes de indignación

-¡Necio!

-Estúpida

-¡Terco!

-Idiota

-¡Súper retrasado mental!

-Orgullosa hipócrita

-¡Pobretón!

-¡Ricachona sin nada que hacer!

-¡Ryoka imbécil!

-¡Ryoka vendida!

-¿Cómo te atreves? –preguntaron los dos a la vez, al escuchar la magnitud de las palabras. se miraron con un odio que habría hecho que hasta Byakuya echara un paso atrás. No, si las peleas verbales eran su fuerte. Al menos nunca se habían ido de tema. Se querían mucho… ¿¿No??

Silencio. Se miraron otro rato, antes de que algo raro pasara entre ellos.

El ambiente se volvió denso, tan espeso que hizo que Rukia no pudiera respirar. Era como si algo le oprimiera severamente su pecho, para que mantuviera los ojos abiertos de par en par, algo raro en ella. ¿Por qué tenía que demostrar lo débil que era frente a él? ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba! Y lo amaba…

-Ichigo, maldición… -dijo ella, cerrando los puños, resignada.

-¿Qué te hice ahora?

-¡TE AMO, IDIOTA! –Gritó ella, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. -¡NO PUEDO AMARTE Y SIN EMBARGO ES TU CULPA QUE ME HAYA ENAMORADO DE TI!

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡¡Si!!

-Rukia… -dijo él, sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno, supongo que este será un día especial no solo para mi, sino para ti… porque será la primera vez que has visto a un Kuchiki caer tan bajo

-Enamorarse no es caer bajo, tonta

-¿Tú que sabes?

-Será porque todo eso del beso era a propósito. Ella no es mi novia. Solo una actriz consumada que decidí contratar para ver tus reacciones

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –gritó ella, aferrándose al cuello del shinigami sustituto con tanta ira, que cayeron al piso

FLASH

-¡Kawaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que se ven tan tiernos así! –gritó una voz, que Rukia la describió como Yuzu, luego de haber llorado por quince minutos… tal vez hubiese escuchado toda la **amable conversación**

-¡Yuzu! Tu… -gritó Rukia, apartándose de Ichigo, no sin antes hundirlo aún más en el piso, por el pisotón que le dio

-Besooo! Por favor…

-¡No! –gritó Ichigo, apartando de un empujón a Rukia

-¡Ni se te ocurra a decirle nada a nadie!

-¡Pero si se gustan!

Silencio… ¿Dios, era tan obvio?

-¿Por qué no salen por ahí? Prometo no decirle a nadie de su conversación. Ya me han tenido muy triste cuando discutían así! Onii-chan, es muy cruel tratarla como lo has hecho con la dulce Rukia-chan! Vuelve a tratarla así y no te permitiré entrar a la casa ¡Y morirás de hambre!

La puerta se cerró e Ichigo y Rukia se miraron con un sonrojo tan potente que no podían ocultarlo ya con sus cabellos. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, mirando a la nada, antes de que ella se levantara. Se miraron otra vez. Rukia extendió una de sus manos y le ayudó a incorporarse.

Se encontraban cara a cara

-Ya, si no aprovecho, me arrepentiré –susurró ella ruborizada

-Rukia ¿Qué…? –trató de decirle, pero ya era tarde. Un dulce beso en los labios le había callado todas las preguntas. Se separaron

_Vaya, con que eso es besar… se siente bien… y sabe a fresa…_

-Y esto también –contestó ella, dándole un buen golpe en el estómago.

_Si, dulce. ¡Que me maten, es un demonio! Pensó Ichigo, con furia, antes de sonreír_

La atrapó entre sus brazos, antes de llevarla hacia la ventana

-Tú querías salir… saldremos

-Bakamono-susurró ella, con una sonrisa.

Sí, ese era un día raro… pero ahora sería algo muy normal para la nueva consolidada –y a espaldas de Isshin-pareja…

**FIN**

**Qué les ha parecido? Bueno? Un asco? Me dedico a limpiar mi cuarto en vez de escribir esto? Digan sus opiniones, serán escuchadas y agradecidas! XD**

**Bye-baby**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


End file.
